Journal de vie de Rosalyn Billington
by Nathalia-rose
Summary: Cette fiction tiré totalement de mon livre, raconte l'histoire de Rosalyn Billington une vampire. Pleins d'aventures vous attend et l'attend elle aussi.
1. La découverte

Voici l'histoire de ma vie, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore à sa fin. Je suis née un 13 juillet 1654 à Londres, ce qui fait de moi une Anglaise, mais également une vieille femme. Une vieille femme, c'est bien ce que je viens de dire ? J'ai à vrai dire cessé de compter les années, je suis figée à mes 21 ans depuis près de 350 ans. Oui je sais, c'est quelque chose qui est totalement hors norme, mais dans mon monde, rien de tel est bizarre. Je pourrais même passer pour une petite jeunesse. Revenons en arrière. Ma mère Lyllie et mon père William ont trouvé le moyen de fuir vers une nouvelle terre.1860 était une année de découverte, nous voguions alors mes parents, mon frère et moi vers l'Amérique. Je n'avais alors que 154 ans lorsque nous avions soudainement changé d'environnement. Ce qui ne me déplut pas.

L'aurez-vous alors deviné ? Ma famille et moi sommes vampires. Bien que nous ne soyons pas les seuls au monde, nous sommes tout ce qu'il y a de gentil. Être vampire exige quelques sacrifices et une liste de lois est à considérer. L'une d'elle consiste à se marier dans l'année de notre 350 ème anniversaire, soit par choix ou soit par convenance. Ceci étant dit, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me marier, même si c'est une loi. Pourquoi nous forcer à choisir une telle vie ? Cette loi a plusieurs aspects, choisir son partenaire ou se faire choisir un partenaire, choisir un vampire ou un humain et finalement consommer son mariage le premier soir des vœux.

 **20 Août 2015 -**  
Nous y voilà, j'en étais à ma dernière année de BAC. J'allais avoir mon diplôme de médecine générale, c'était tout un avenir que je m'étais choisie. Devenir médecin et être vampire était quelque chose d'abstrait. J'avais été admise à l'université du Massachusetts il y a maintenant 3 ans avec l'aide de bourses perçues. Bien que mes parents s'étaient fabriqués une belle fortune en travaillant dur, j'avais décidé dès le premier jour de cours que ma place était dans un dortoir avec une colocataire de chambre. L'université est un peu éloignée de la maison familiale c'était donc un bon choix. De plus, la fille avec laquelle je partageais la chambre, était devenue de surcroit une très bonne amie. Aucun jour ne passait sans qu'on se parle. Gabryelle, c'est elle dont je vous parle depuis quelque instant.

Je connais tous les recoins de la faculté de médecine, mais il semblerait que je ne connaisse pas les étudiants, car je repère facilement un bel homme très probablement du même âge que le mien. Je suis un peu gênée de le regarder maintenant qu'il m'a vue. Peut-être serais-je avec lui dans un de mes cours cette année ? Du moins je le saurai plus tard dans le courant de la journée.

\- Gaby je dois aller chercher un livre dans la chambre avant le premier cours, si tu veux on se rejoint après celui-ci, vers 11h00 ? Lui dis-je en me tournant face à elle.

Elle me répondit que tout était beau que nous allions nous voir dans quelques heures au café du campus. Alors que je me dirigeais tout droit vers le dortoir des femmes, le beau jeune homme que j'avais presque dévoré des yeux, me rentra dedans. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement agréable, mais il n'était pas dur. Je le regardai et m'excusai de ne pas avoir pris le temps de regarder où j'allais.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mademoiselle, me répondit-il aussitôt.

Il avait une de ces voix, c'était mielleux et envoûtant. L'homme que je venais de percuter était assez grand, bien musclé, un teint de peau juste assez bronzé et son sourire, wouah que dire, il était simplement merveilleux. Je m'écartai habilement pour courir à toutes jambes vers ma chambre et y fermer la porte avec hâte.


	2. Naissance d'un amour

**20 septembre 2016 -**  
Voilà déjà un mois que les cours avaient recommencés et je n'avais cesser de croiser l'homme de mes rêves. Ensemble, nous avions plusieurs cours tel que littérature anglaise. J'avais choisi ce cours, car il me permettait de relaxer, même s'il n'avait aucun rapport avec mes cours en médecine. Je connaissais enfin son prénom, Yannik, cela sonnait si bien. C'était à la fois harmonieux et mélodique lorsque c'était moi qui le prononçais à haute voix. Il m'avait invité une fois à aller prendre un café, mais j'avais immédiatement refusé, prétextant avoir des travaux en retard. Quelle cruche je fais ! Un mois que je repoussais mes sentiments quels qui soit, était-ce véritablement des sentiments ou autre chose ? Je ne sais plus, j'allais lui donner enfin sa chance.

\- Yannik, accepterais-tu de prendre un café avec moi ?

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais me le proposer, me dit-il avec un de ses succulent sourires.

Cette journée fut si belle, le soleil était au rendez-vous la chaleur n'était ni accablante ni froide, le tout rendait le moment confortable. De jour en jour, j'en avais appris plus sur lui, mais il semblait me cacher quelque chose. Il était vrai que j'aurais désirer en savoir davantage, mais je respectais sa vie privé. Pendant notre rencontre au café/ bistro, il me parla de comment il en était venue à venir étudier ici et ce qu'il souhaitait faire plus tard dans la vie. Il souhaitait lui aussi devenir médecin généraliste, il avait tout les aspects comblés.

\- Pardonne-moi, mais je ne peux arrêter de regarde la découpe de ton si beau corps.

\- Fait comme il te semble, je ne cesse de regarder tes jolis yeux, répondit prestement l'homme en face de moi.

Je pense être tomber sous son charme ce jour là, il avait tout ce que je recherchais. Un beau corps bien musclé, une bonne taille et je me perdais dans toute les paroles qui sortait de sa bouche.

 **25 septembre 2015 -**  
Yannik m'avait demander de l'accompagner à un souper chez sa famille, ce samedi qui venait. J'étais quelque peu gênée de cette demande, même si nous avions échanger un long et passionnant baisé. Ce samedi était finalement aujourd'hui et je venais de me rendre compte que dans ma garde-robe aucune tenue ne me convenait pour un souper de famille. Nous n'étions que le matin alors j'avais amplement le temps d'aller au magasin pour me choisir quelque chose de convenable. C'est donc vers 10h00 que je pris mon sac à main et que partis vers le centre d'achat le plus proche. Dans un de mes magasins préférer je repérai facilement que je souhaitais mettre ce soir.

Le temps passait si vite, l'horloge affichait les 15 heures. Je devais absolument aller prendre ma douche, m'habiller et mettre un léger maquillage. Je commença par prendre une bonne douche chaude à laquelle je choisi de me laver avec un savon à l'odeur de concombres frais. Lorsque je coupai l'eau, j'essayai chaque partie de mon corps puis j'appliquai un beurre corporelle. Je décidai de sécher mes cheveux et de les aplanir avec un vers plat. Mes cheveux une fois coiffés j'enlevai mon peignoir et enfilai une joli blouse couleur framboise satiné et une jupe grise foncée. J'avais pas eu besoin de m'acheter des sandales, une magnifique pair de couleur noir brillant m'avais été offert pour mon anniversaire.

Je regardai de nouveau l'heure et celle-ci indiquai que Yannik allait bientôt venir me chercher. Au moment où j'allais prendre mon téléphone et ma petite bourse on cogna à la porte. Je savais bien-sûr que c'était la personne que j'avais attendu toute la journée. J'ouvrai la porte pour découvrir un bel homme portant un bouquet de fleur sauvage entre ses mains. Il me les tendit en prenant les soins de m'attirer doucement contre lui pour me donner un tendre baiser. Je le lui rendit avec un peu plus de ferveur. Nous partîmes alors vers la banlieue où ses parents vivaient. Nous arrivions enfin chez lui, la maison était beaucoup plus grande que j'aurais pu me l'imaginer. Elle était contemporaine et moderne. À l'intérieur une très grande cuisine aux couleurs clairs menait vers une salle a manger neutre. Je devais être dans la lune, car Yannik encerclait ma taille pour me ramenée à la réalité.

\- Je voudrais vous présenté Rosalyn, avait dit Yannik alors que nous étions devant sa famille.

\- Bonsoir, ravis de vous rencontrer soufflai-je.


	3. Aimes-moi, dit-moi OUI

**26 septembre 2015 -**  
Ses parents était des anges, ils semblaient bien m'aimer. Nous avions mangé un rôti de porc avec une sauce style chasseur, puis des légumes du jardin. Après le repas Yannik m'avait fait une visite de la propriété. Ils avaient un immense terrain sur lequel une piscine creusée trônait en harmonie avec une multitudes de fleurs. Non loin de là un jardin de fruits et légumes montrait ses belles couleurs variés. Il me dit que lors de l'achat du terrain il y avait un ranch. Pendant des années ils l'avaient laisser ainsi jusqu'à finalement en faire une propriété privée et de vendre la parcelle de ranch à des amis de la famille.

\- C'est si beau ici, l'air est agréable et la vue également.

\- Oui j'adore y revenir lorsque je le peux, m'avait-il répond.

Alors que nous étions sur le chemin du retour pour l'université nos regards ce croisaient de plus en plus. Sa présence me réconfortais s'en était envoûtant. Lorsqu'enfin la voiture s'arrêta devant le bâtiment des dortoirs mon cœur souhaita que la soirée ne ce termine jamais. Le contact avait été couper et Yannik me fit sortir de sa voiture avec adresse. Il ferma la portière et je m'y colla doucement sans forte pression. Un bref coup d'œil à ma montre me fit sursauté un peu, il était dépasser minuit. Celui-ci n'avait pas bouger d'un poil, même qu'il s'était un peu rapprocher. Nos lèvres étaient quasiment coller l'une à l'autre, en faite je crois que c'était le cas. Yannik m'embrassait, ses lèvres étaient douces, moelleuses, pas trop mouillés et elles goûtaient merveilleusement bon. Je n'avais pas envie de délaisser ce moment de bonheur. Pourtant j'en étais bien obligée étant donner que j'avais un cours au petit matin en anatomie humaine. Je lui donnai un dernier baiser subtile puis passa la porte du dortoir pour finalement me coucher dans mon lit.

Je ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, ni même merci pour la soirée qu'il m'avait fait passer. Je ne pris pas le temps de me laver, j'enfilai de nouveau vêtements et pris mes cahier de cours d'anatomie humaine et verrouillai la porte de ma chambre. En route vers la classe je croisai mon amie Gabryelle qui me posa milles et une question sur mon rendez-vous de hier. Comme à son habitude elle me demanda tout les détails, mais je lui épargnai les bouts intimes qui ne la regardait pas. Alors que l'heure de mon cours approchait plus vite que je l'aurais voulus, je m'excusai au près d'elle et me sauva en vitesse. Je déposa mes cahiers sur une table vide et tira la chaise pour m'y assoir. J'adorais ce cours, je le suivais depuis le début de mon BAC, c'était un des cours fondamentaux de médecine général, mais il était surtout enseigner dans médecine familiale. C'était le seul cours qui ce donnait en surplus durant la fin de semaine.

 **3 octobre 2015 -**  
Yannik et moi avions partagés de beaux moments durant quelques rendez-vous amoureux. Tout cela me convenait, si bien que je prenais goût à ce qu'était réellement l'amour. Nous n'étions pas ensemble de puis longtemps, sauf qu'une franchise et une intimité c'était installé. Si l'on comptait plus ou moins les jours, seulement 3-4 jours avait passer lors du souper chez ses parents.

\- Je ... je crois que je suis plus en amour avec toi Yannik.

Il m'avait alors regarder avec ses yeux remplit de tendresse pour subitement me prendre dans ses bras et me donner un baisé passionnant avant de me chuchoté de le suive vers le vieille arbre. Un petit banc en fer forgé blanc était juste là, on décida alors de s'y assoir. Il prit ma main dans les siennes et il sembla me parler, mais j'étais beaucoup hypnotiser par l'éclat de ses yeux brillant.

\- Épouse-moi, c'est ce qu'il ne cessait de me le répéter s'apercevant que j'étais dans les nuages.

Je crois que je suis en état de choc, car je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. C'était pourtant si évident, il fallait que je lui dise oui pour le bien de la loi. Surtout aussi parce que je l'aimais, maintenant je savais, j'en était certaine. Je ne voyais plus cette loi comme un devoir, mais plus comme quelque chose que je souhaitais enfin.

\- Oui, oui je le ferai.

Je l'avais dit avec douceur, un peu comme si un sortilège m'y avait entraîner vers cette réponse. Mon sourire en disait beaucoup sur mon état d'esprit, j'étais sur un nuage.


	4. Secrets partagés

**13 novembre 2015 -**  
Notre première rencontre remontait maintenant à presque 3 mois, beaucoup de choses s'était alors produite. Un amour profond c'était développer, des rendez-vous romantiques avaient eu lieux, la présentation de ma personne à sa famille aussi et une demande en mariage m'avait été formuler. J'étais plus que certaine de mon choix, Yannik était tout ce que je recherchais chez un homme, si bien que lors de nos soirées ensemble il m'avait avouer ne pas m'avoir tout raconter à son sujet. Comme nous allions devenir mari et femme, il se voyait mal me cacher une grande partie de lui-même. Nous nous étions alors assis dans un coin reculer des oreilles fouineuses des autres et il m'avoua qu'en fait il était un vampire. Je savais alors à ce moment la que moi aussi je devais le lui dire que j'étais vampire. En fin du compte, je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui dire, il avait deviner son instinct était plutôt fort. Nous avions alors annoncer nos fiançailles à notre famille respective et ils en furent bien heureux de cette superbe nouvelle. Ma mère sautait littéralement de joie, elle m'avait même dit que ce marier avec une personne dont l'amour était si profond que nul n'allait pouvoir brisé ce lien.

Elle avait bien raison, car peut importe les décisions, concertant le mariage, que je prenais mon amoureux était en parfait accord. Être aussi fière de moi pour tout ce que j'avais organiser jusqu'à maintenant pour le mariage était en fait une source de stresse en moins. Finalement nous avions convenue une date bien définie pour la noce, le 8 juillet. Un peu avant mon 351 ème anniversaire de naissance, donc dans les temps de la loi, mais aussi parce qu'en juillet il faisait toujours plus chaud.

\- _Merci de t'investir autant que moi dans l'organisation de notre mariage Yannik._

\- _Si je ne te donnais pas un coup tu serais débordée, me dit-il avec un léger sourire._

 **24 décembre 2015 -**  
Mes parents avaient fait parvenir une invitation de réveillon de noël à ma belle-famille, content de ne pas avoir à passer noël seuls, ils acceptaient volontiers. Comme à son habitude, ma mère préparait le souper pendant que nous, nous décorions la maison de fond en comble. Un gigantesque sapin naturel décorait une partie du salon principal, avec ses lumières de toutes les couleurs, ses boules de différentes grosseurs, formes et fini, ses guirlandes farfelus, son village en céramique et son étoile lumineuse tout en haut. Sur le manteau de la cheminé, des bas portant le nom de chacun y était accrochés. À l'extérieur, des cerfs illuminés avaient l'air de manger la neige, des tonnes de lumières en forme de glaçon avaient également été poser contre les bordures de la maison. J'avais même placer la couronne de bienvenue sur le crochet de la porte d'entrée. Une odeur délicieuse embaumait tout la maison, il y avait une effervescence sans pareil.

Lorsque la maison fut prête pour la fête du soir, Yannik et moi décidons d'aller nous préparer étant donner l'heure qui avançait. Nous montons donc l'escalier en bois couleur acajou et nous arrivons face à un petit couloir, d'où trois portes était fermés et un petit escalier privé menait à un étage plus haut. Je m'engageai donc dans l'escalier qui menait à ma chambre, tout comme l'escalier principal, les marches étaient en bois couleur acajou. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et y invita mon petit ami à la découvrir. Ma chambre était isolée du reste de la maison, au plafond un immense puits de lumière laissait entrer les rayons du soleil. La couleur des murs étaient d'un beige et mauve clair, un grand lit était coller à la facette nord de la chambre. Les accessoires disposer un peu partout dans la chambre étaient assortit aux couleurs des murs, le tout donnant un espace douillet, reposant et sobre. À l'opposer de la fenêtre côté Est, une porte menait à une salle de bain moderne et luxueuse. J'attirai Yannik à l'intérieur et ferma derrière nous.

\- _Viens-tu sous la douche avec moi ? Lui ai-je demander d'un air dragueur._

\- _Comment résister à cela ma chère._

J'ouvris le robinet de la douche et attendis que l'eau soit à la bonne température, ce ne fut pas long. Pendant que j'essayais de me dévêtir, Yannik vint ce positionner dans mon dos et commença à baisser la fermeture éclair de mon chemisier. Il balaya les quelques mèches de cheveux de mon cou avec ses mains douces et m'embrassa la nuque. S'en était si agréable, si bon que j'allais presque oublier que l'eau coulait. J'arborais déjà un large sourire d'envie lorsque je me tournai vers lui pour me défaire de son emprise sensuelle. Il n'avait plus aucun vêtement sur lui, c'était la première fois que je pouvais admirer son corps en entier. Bien que cela me gêna de le regarder de haut en bas, j'enlevai le reste de mes vêtements moi aussi et j'alla me blottir contre lui. Gentiment, il nous mena sous l'eau chaude, ce qui bien-sûr nous fit un bien fou.


	5. Tendresse et fête de noël

**24 décembre 2015 -  
** Nous venions à peine d'entrer dans la douche lorsque l'interphone dans la chambre sonna. La voix de ma mère nous demanda si nous allions bientôt redescendre au salon. Je sortis de la douche et pressa le bouton pour lui répondre que nous n'avions pas encore terminer de nous préparés. Je retournai donc sous les jets d'eau où Yannik n'avait pas bouger, il m'attendait. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec fougue et amour. Nos corps étaient coller l'un à l'autre et on pouvait sentir le plaisir sexuel s'accentué à chaque baisés. Malgré les temps qui avait changés, nous étions de la vieille époque, aucun rapport sexuel avant notre mariage. Cela ne nous empêcha pas de dormir et de prendre notre douche ensemble.

\- Je crois être propre maintenant, il est temps de s'habiller et de rejoindre les autres, non ?

Pour toute réponse, il coupa l'eau ce qu'y me fit comprendre qu'il était d'Accord. Revenant dans ma chambre, j'ouvris la penderie et choisi une robe noir à col en V et bien ouvert à l'arrière. Je mis aussi une paire de collant sombre, mais pas opaque et une paire de chaussure à petits talons. Je pris le temps de coiffer mes cheveux en un beau chignon laissant tombé des mèches par ci pas là. J'appliquai ensuite un léger fard à paupière or et un baume à lèvre longue tenue aux tons de rosés naturels. J'opta pour un pendentif doré que Yannik déposa contre mon cou et qui tomba de par égale avant et derrière.

Je le regardai, lui aussi était élégant, nous étions prêt à rejoindre les autres en bas. Je lui tendis la main et il nous conduisit au salon. Tous ceux et celles que nous avions en tête étaient là, il ne manquait que nous. Tout le monde s'embrassaient et continuaient de discutés, une ambiance de fête ce mis en branle.

Malgré le régime particulier que nous suivions, sang mêlé, nous avions décider de faire un repas de noël traditionnel. Lorsque le repas fût prêt, nous étions immédiatement passer à table, ce festin de roi était vraiment délicieux. Nous nous amusions beaucoup avec tous et chacun, nos familles étaient bien heureuses que nous ayons trouver l'amour. Les traditions étaient très importantes pour eux, la mariage en faisait partie, ils avaient souhaités que nous trouvions le véritable amour plutôt que de nous marié par convenance.

 **25 décembre 2015 -**

Nous nous étions tous coucher à des heures pas possible, pour ma part il était dépasser les 3 heure du matin et mon amoureux les 4 heures. Bien que tous les invités soit partis chez eux après les festivités, les parents de Yannik nous avaient laisser une note, elle contenait un message adressé à nos 2 prénoms.

 _Yannik et Rosalyn, nous vous remercions de cette belle soirée harmonieuse que vous noue avez offert. Nous n'avons manquer de rien pendant celle-ci et nous en sommes reconnaissant, c'est pourquoi à notre tour, nous désirons que vous vous joigniez à nous pour un brunch à la maison familiale. Nous vous attendrons donc vers 11 heures._

 _Avec affections, Anna-Caroline et Érick Howtland._

Je ferma le bout de la lettre et la tendit à mon amoureux, qui à son tour la lit puis me fit un sourire qui m'indiquait que la soirée avait été un franc succès et que ses parents approuvaient notre union à venir. Je n'aurais sincèrement pas pu mieux espérer de leur part, même pour Yannik notre amour n'était fait que d'étincelles qui brillait de jour en jour.

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup dormi, mais nous n'avions pas besoin de dormir vraiment longtemps. Le temps de ne faire qu'une nuit de 5 heures et notre corps est totalement revigorer. En regardant l'horloge de la cuisine, celle-ci nous indiquait qu'il était 9h30. Une heure et trente minutes, c'est le temps qu'il nous restaient avant d'aller chez ses parents. Ne déjeunant pas, je me changea en mettant un jean foncé et un chandail douillait. De ce que j'avais pu voir de mon puits de lumière en me réveillant, une fine neige tombait à l'extérieur. La température ne devait donc pas être très froide, juste fraîche. C'est en me dirigeant vers la voiture que je sentis une brise chaleureuse entrer en contacte avec mon cou. Yannik me donna un tendre baisé et me serra avec affection, je lui laissai les clés et le laissai conduire. Oui une belle et magnifique journée était en cours.


End file.
